


A Man of Honour

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camaraderie, Cultural Differences, M/M, Nobility, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: Jugram Haschwalth had never expected that he would find himself so intrigued by a shinigami, let alone a shinigami captain. However, he comes to realize that there is more to Captain Kuchiki Byakuya than what he'd thought, and that surprisingly, they both have some things in common.
Relationships: Jugram Haschwalth/Kuchiki Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Man of Honour

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this up, because I've always wanted to see how Byakuya and Jugram would come to form something of a friendship together. Plus, I really wanted to write about these two beautiful boys interacting~
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

The kimono feels unusually stiff on Jugram’s body, for he is still unused to wearing such loose garments. Made of indigo silk, he wears it with equally dark-coloured hakama and an indigo haori, all of which are courtesy of none other than Kuchiki Byakuya himself. His hair has been combed into a half-up, half-down style, perhaps fitting, considering the kind of gathering he is attending right now.

Over the past few months, Jugram has been continuing to adjust to his new role as the leader of the Quincy, and has thus been negotiating with the Gotei 13. A peace treaty has been signed recently, but even then, they still have a long way to go if they want to be able to work together with the shinigami in the future.

Nevertheless, despite all the negotiations that have worn him out these past months, Jugram has mustered up the energy he needs to attend tonight’s dinner. In fact, Captain-Commander Kyoraku Shunsui had generously extended an invitation for a gathering amongst nobility at his family’s manor, reasoning that it would help relations between the shinigami and the quincy.

Jugram had accepted, knowing that to turn down an invitation would not only be extremely rude, but it could possibly damage whatever relations they’ve managed to form.

However, now that he’s at the gathering, he feels incredibly tense and out of place.

He’s no stranger to formal gatherings. Back in Silbern, the Wandenreich often hosted many balls and parties, at least before Yhwach had awoken and put an end to such functions.

Having spent most of his life in Yhwach’s regime, where there were no divides between social status, it’s so strange to live in the Soul Society, a world where social classes and privileges are still very much in place.

Such concepts had been abolished among the Quincy, so he cannot understand how the nobility can even play such a large role in the politics of state affairs, especially in the military.

Jugram empties his glass of sake, observing the Captain-Commander as he jovially tells a story to some of the nobles, his cheeks flushed red. Clearly he’s well under the influence of sake, if the irritated look on Lieutenant Ise Nanao’s face is anything to go by.

_ Certainly a sharp contrast to our first meeting.  _ Jugram thinks, recalling how affable yet dangerous Kyoraku had seemed back then, when they’d first interacted.

It seems like the members of the Kyoraku Clan are no stranger to opulent gatherings like this one. What is strange for many of them, it seems, is that a quincy is a guest tonight. Yet apart from a few whispers and curious glances, none of them have given him any trouble.

How many of these nobles have even stepped foot on the battlefield? Jugram can recognize a few of those who have fought in battle, but the rest of the guests seem to be content with living in their own decadence.

“Ah, and here’s our guest of the night!” Kyoraku greets him cheerfully, making Jugram straighten up slightly. “How are you feeling, Haschwalth-san?”

Jugram nods. “I’m doing just fine, Soutaichou,” he tells him. “Thank you again for extending an invitation to me.”

“Oh, but there’s no need to thank me at all! You’re our guest, are you not?” Kyoraku asks.

He doesn’t have to answer, fortunately, since Kyoraku notices yet another target to set his attention to.

Kuchiki Byakuya, the Captain of the Sixth Division himself.

Again, Jugram remains silent as he watches the Head of the Kuchiki Clan respond stoically to whatever Kyoraku is asking him. His eyes close briefly, and his face betrays no emotion as he speaks in that cool baritone voice of his, looking regal as ever in his deep-blue kimono ensemble.

In all honesty, no other shinigami intrigues Jugram more than Kuchiki Byakuya.

He is perhaps the quintessential noble captain in the Gotei 13. Aloof, cold, and dignified, he is well-regarded by his men, revered by his younger sister, and admired by his lieutenant. He carries himself with the grace and elegance befitting of a noble, and yet, he never indulges in any decadence whatsoever.

It’s truly intriguing, Jugram must admit.

He keeps his eyes on Kuchiki as he approaches the empty spot next to him and takes his seat.

“Does the Captain-Commander make it a habit of regularly becoming intoxicated with sake?” Jugram asks quietly.

Kuchiki takes a sip from his own cup of sake before answering. “I suppose so,” he says. “Without his lieutenant, hardly any work would get done in his division.”

And such a man has become the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13?

As if sensing such a thought, Kuchiki glances at him.

“It might seem unbelievable, but he is not to be underestimated,” he tells him. “His zanpakuto, Katen Kyokotsu, is quite a dangerous one, after all.”

Jugram nods slowly, picking up his chopsticks to start eating the food that has been served to him.

Even though months have passed, he can never get used to eating with these treacherous chopsticks. As he’s come to learn, it’s like an art form that he just won’t ever be able to perfect. And it’s the same with Bazz-B, Bambietta, Candice, Meninas, Liltotto, and Giselle. They’ve all struggled with chopsticks many times during mealtimes.

In spite of that, Jugram has come to enjoy Japanese cuisine. It’s very refined and exquisite, and the flavours are quite unique. He’d never thought he’d come to enjoy sashimi, pickled vegetables, or miso soup, and yet, he’s really grown to enjoy them. And with the matcha tea to drink, all the flavours really complement each other exquisitely.

He then glances over at Kuchiki, observing how he uses his chopsticks expertly to eat his dinner. As always, he looks so peerless, and yet he lacks the extravagance that some of his fellow nobles proudly display.

And yet, there seems to be a lot more to him than what meets the eye.

Right then, an older woman dressed in an elaborate kimono, with an equally elaborate hairstyle, approaches Kuchiki with determination, followed by a younger woman dressed in an extravagant kimono, her eyes demure and gentle as they both bow.

Jugram can’t help but observe this curiously, taking a sip of tea as he listens to the exchange going on.

“What a surprise to see you here, Kuchiki-sama!” the older woman greets with an almost sickly-sweet smile. “We didn’t think you were one to attend such gatherings!”

Kuchiki just nods in greeting, closing his eyes as he responds. “When Soutaicho gives an invitation, it would be rude of me not to attend,” he says impassively. “A pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Saionji.”

“Well, regardless of that, we’re all happy to see you doing better after the war,” the elder Saionji simpers. “I wanted to introduce you to my daughter, Mayumi. She’s been especially looking forward to tonight after hearing that you would be attending.”

The young woman, Saionji Mayumi, bows with a demure smile before taking a seat on Kuchiki’s other side and starts talking about some sort of trivial matter. 

Jugram can’t fully hear what Mayumi starts talking to him about, but it’s clear that Kuchiki has no interest in listening to her, and is only listening to humour her. He does respond to some of her points, but his responses are courteous and distant.

It seems like such indifference is enough to shake the young woman, who eventually gives up and takes her leave with a bow and a polite word of gratitude.

Kuchiki seems a bit more relieved now.

“I’d almost forgotten why I never liked attending these kinds of gatherings,” he says at last, his voice quiet.

Something about that makes Jugram frown. “You don’t like interacting with your peers?” he asks. “I thought it was something that nobles were supposed to do.”

“It is,” Kuchiki agrees. “But there’s only so much trivial and frivolous mingling you can take before it becomes exhausting.”

Yet he seems strangely… subdued. In fact, there’s a faint trace of melancholy in his eyes, and Jugram can’t help but feel even more curious about him.

_ Why do you look so melancholic, Kuchiki Byakuya?  _ He wonders to himself.  _ Just what is missing from your life to make you so… wistful? _

He can understand why Kuchiki is tired of such gatherings. Back in Silbern, when the Wandenreich used to host fancy balls and extravagant parties prior to Yhwach’s awakening, Jugram had attended them as part of his duty as the Sternritter Grandmaster. He’d waltzed with noble quincy women, engaged in discussions about various matters with members of the upper echelons, and had conducted himself in a manner befitting of his high rank.

And yet such frivolous gatherings were absolutely exhausting for him. Jugram had disliked all the trivial gossip and decadence, all the hours of pretending to be interested in whatever political discussion was happening, and all the times he’d pretended to engage in light courtship with the women there.

It had almost been a relief when Yhwach had awoken and put an end to those parties and balls. But then again, Yhwach’s awakening had also caused other issues within Jugram.

At some point, he notices Kuchiki setting down his chopsticks and taking one last sip of tea before slowly rising to his feet.

“I’m going to walk in the gardens,” he says, briefly glancing at Jugram. “You are free to join me, if you wish.”

Jugram nods, setting down his own chopsticks and rising to his feet. “Thank you for the invitation,” he says.

A stroll through the gardens does sound rather nice, in all honesty.

He follows Kuchiki down the sparse hallways until they step outside onto the porch and into the warm summer night. By now, the thrumming of conversations has become distant, and the only noise now is the buzzing of cicadas and the hollow ‘thunk’ of a garden ornament.

The gardens are quite aesthetically pleasing, and a sharp contrast to the gardens of Silbern.

A large stream runs through the garden, connecting to a pond where a wooden bridge leads to the other side, where two small hills covered in bamboo grass rest. Carefully trimmed trees frame the night sky, and hydrangea flowers bloom near the pond, where koi fish swim beneath the surface.

The whole garden is so tranquil, and Jugram can’t help but appreciate the unique beauty.

“These are very different to the gardens in Silbern,” Jugram muses.

Kuchiki glances at him curiously. “Is that so?” he asks.

“Indeed. Our gardens were never this… meticulous. And the variety of plants used were much different from the ones here.”

Kuchiki responds with a slow nod. “Gardens here are supposed to be a representation of a natural setting,” he says. “Of course, the garden in my manor is different from this one, but it was modelled with the same kind of spiritual ideas in mind. It should be a space that captures the beauty of nature, ultimately.”

That is an interesting perspective behind the gardens of the Seireitei, Jugram admits. And while he might not be able to understand such concepts, he can still appreciate the beauty of this garden, can he not?

But as they continue their stroll through the garden, Jugram finds himself glancing at Kuchiki more than at the flowers.

Again, he would be lying if he says that Kuchiki Byakuya does not intrigue him. Both he and the Sixth Division captain have a lot more in common than he’d realized, and yet there seems to be so much more about him that remains a mystery.

What kind of man is Kuchiki Byakuya beneath his cold and stern façade? Just why is it that his eyes seem to have that permanent melancholy to them?

He can have anything he wants, considering his wealth and high rank, and yet he never over-indulges in luxury. He’s not an extrovert, and he rarely speaks about himself even in casual conversation.

In fact, something about Kuchiki reminds Jugram of what he has read about the samurai, the eastern warriors who upheld a strict code of honour that dictated their way of living. No… there’s something else about Kuchiki that reminds him of himself.

“You are an intriguing man, Kuchiki Byakuya,” Jugram remarks quietly.

Kuchiki glances at him with a raised eyebrow as they stop in their tracks beneath a cypress tree. “How so?” he asks.

Jugram just turns his gaze to the night sky. “You could have anything you want,” he begins. “You’re wealthy, attractive, and very powerful. And yet you are very reserved, compared to some of your noble peers. You even turn down women who are attracted to you. It’s quite interesting, the kind of strict code of honour you seem to abide by.”

Silence hangs in the air, and Kuchiki seems to contemplate over those words, unsure how to respond.

After a moment, he speaks.

“You’re quite an observant one,” Kuchiki muses. “But I thought you’d learned all of this during the time you’d spent spying on us from the shadows.”

“On the contrary, the daten about you had been a basic overview,” Jugram says. “It was military daten, meant to analyze strengths and weaknesses like any other enemy. But now that I’m actually speaking with you for real, I’ve learned that there is a lot more to you than what I’d believed.”

Again, Kuchiki seems pensive, and he nods slowly as he kneels into seiza upon the ground beneath the cypress tree.

Jugram also sits down next to him, observing how perfectly he sits in that position. And with that melancholic expression upon his face, he really looks like a samurai contemplating the transience of his own life.

“I suppose you are right, Haschwalth,” Kuchiki says at last. “As the head of the Kuchiki Clan, one of the True First, I am to uphold the law and traditions of Soul Society. If I do not uphold the law, then how can I expect others to obey it as well?”

Yet again, he looks almost regretful as he says that. “However, I have come to learn that I should not uphold the law so staunchly, that it endangers those I care about,” he says. “If I must go against the law to do the right thing, then I will do so, regardless of what anyone thinks.” He sighs quietly. “I only wish I had realized that sooner.”

_ How interesting…  _ Jugram thinks.

Based on the amount of conviction in his declaration of going against the law to do the right thing, Kuchiki seems to be quite a passionate man. Yet he appears to keep that passion carefully hidden beneath his cold façade; perhaps such a spirited personality goes against the code of nobility?

“Does this code of honour also demand you turn down other women’s attention?” Jugram asks, genuinely curious.

He recalls that moment during dinner, when Kuchiki had been indifferent towards a noblewoman’s daughter until she’d left. Really, something about that is quite intriguing, why Kuchiki would turn down a marriage prospect.

Kuchiki closes his eyes briefly before answering.

“I would say that it’s my personal values,” he says. “I would never want to betray Hisana like that.”

Hisana? Does this mean…

“You’re married?” Jugram asks.

Kuchiki nods. “I was,” he confirms, now sounding more wistful. “The five years we’d spent together were all too brief, and yet they were the happiest days of my life. It made all the resistance to our union worth it.”

From the underlying wistfulness in his voice, such a topic is a sensitive one. It’s quite sweet how devoted Kuchiki is to his late-wife, to the extent that he even refuses the idea of remarrying. Jugram isn’t going to try and guess why their marriage had such resistance, though he’s willing to bet that it’s because of something like class differences. 

Nevertheless, for Kuchiki Byakuya to share something this sensitive to someone he’d once regarded as an enemy… he feels so strangely honoured.

_ I feel like I understand you some more now.  _ Jugram thinks to himself.

“I feel honoured that you were able to share this with me, Kuchiki-taicho,” Jugram says softly. “You are quite different from what I’d expected.”

Kuchiki glances at him again, this time a little bit surprised, but he just gives a nod as his eyes soften slightly.

“I appreciate your company, Haschwalth,” he says. “It seems that you and I are not so different, after all.”

Something about that gentler look in Kuchiki’s eyes sends a pleasant warmth through Jugram, and he can’t help but appreciate his company as well.

He’d never imagined that he would even come to spend time with a shinigami, let alone appreciate their company. But Kuchiki Byakuya is such an interesting, intriguing individual that he can’t help but hope to spend more time with him in the future.

_ I hope we shall be able to talk like this again… Kuchiki Byakuya. _

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I love the idea of the European-influenced quincies experiencing a culture shock in the very Japanese Soul Society, and I really want to write more of this kind of stuff in this post-war AU. Plus, the mental image of Byakuya and Jugram together is incredibly gorgeous, haha!
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


End file.
